onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 12
Volume 12, Chapter 100, Page 32 D: Timmy Ueda-sama of the SBS-Hijacking Group, I beg you! Please accept me, "Martha Shimoda", as your follower. I'll do anything. So, to begin with... "Start the SBS!!" Yaaay. How was that, Timmy-sama? I started it. O: GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!! DAMMIT!! TIMMY?! TIMMY'S APPRENTICE?! SSSSHHHHIT!! D: Hello, Mr. Oda-sensei. Even as we speak, I am doing my best to be a swordsman. Do you think that if I keep working as a swordsman, that someday I might be as strong as Sanji-san? O: CRAP!! GODDAMN TIMMY!! ARE YOU ONE OF TIMMY'S DISCIPLES TOO?! REALLY?! YOU'RE NOT?! OH...!! Sorry, sorry. Sorry for flying off the hook like that. Uhhh... Become like Sanji by being a swordsman... Yeah right!! What does that have to do with anything?! Crap!! My pace is getting out of whack this time around... Be cool, be cool. D: Greetings. Me like Luffy number 1. Number 2 is Sanji. The reason is Sanji's expressions. * Shitty old geezer -> poop old ''' * '''manShit-eating motherfuckers -> poop men\ * Shit-tasty (Shit-tacular?) -> poop delicious Quite filthy, isn't he. ''' '''Is it okay if I lower Sanji's rank? O: What can you do, man? Yeah. What can you do? Volume 12, Chapter 101, Page 52 D: A question for sensei. Why is it that even though they're minors, Zoro and Sanji and Nami drink alcohol? Is that really okay? O: No. D: I usually don't send this type of thing, but this is all I send. I challenge you, Oda-sensei. * Akatakoashikiken Kitakoashikiken Chatakoashikiken (Red Octopus Leg Danger, Yellow Octopus Leg Danger, Brown Octopus Leg Danger) Try to say this 3 times fast. (And put it in the SBS) O: Ahhh... A tongue-twister, eh...? These are so easy... Ready, go!! * ACHAKABATASABADARAPPA...!!! Okay, next. D: Oda-chaaaan. I wanted to ask you this before, but anyways, at the end of the book, it says making unauthorized copies is copyright violation. But is it okay to make copies of the timetable? Please tell me. From the third of Coby's happy friends. O: I realize it's complicated, but you can get permission from a couple of different places, for that picture. And also, I heard a lot of people saying, "My school goes on for 8 hours", but I'm sure you can work hard and make it on your own. Sorry. It's important for everyone to study. Volume 12, Chapter 102 No SBS Volume 12, Chapter 103, Page 92 D: This is a question. When do the fanletters reach you, Oda-sensei? A week? For instance, if I mailed one on November 1st, when does it fall into your hands? Please let me know. O: First of all, the letters everyone sends me are delivered to the "Weekly Shounen Jump Editorial Department". There, people working part-time separate the letters according to author, and the managers send them to me every week. So if you're lucky, from the day your letter reaches the Editorial Department, it might come to me within 1 or 2 weeks. D: You said in Volume 7 that when you're drawing characters' facial expressions, you make the same face. So do you do the same thing when you draw one of Nami's sexy faces? Do you make an "ehe" face? O: Of course. I may not match up to a magazine model, but I'm famous with the nearby public for it. (Note: The next letter is full of bizarre spellings and stuff, so it's really asked much weirder than it sounds.) D: Yo! This is the first time we've talked, Ei-chan. (Ehehe!) I'm so SHY! So anyway, I have a question. "Buggy the Clown" can split himself in pieces, right? So of course, he can also do that DOWN THERE, if you know what I mean... I can't say any more. I won't let you say any more. Don't draw anything until you answer this question!! O: His penis can fly too. Volume 12, Chapter 104, Page 112 D: I am the president of the "International Somehow Okay Hair League". (Note: refer to SBS, chapter 58.) The restaurant's Zeff-san is perfect in color, length, gloss, everything!! So we have decided that Zeff-san shall be the "41st Somehow Okay Hair Champion"! Congratulations. Oda-sensei, any comments?! O: Er... I can't help but be curious about the previous 40 champions. D: I've been thinking about this for a while. "How"! "How"! Can Arlong wear a ring on his fingers when his hands are webbed? O: That's because they go straight through his fingers. Straight through. They're more like piercings than rings. D: Brrrrring... Brrrrrring... click... "Ah... hello... Is this Mino*nta-san? Listen... What's that? You're not Mino*nta-san? Huh? Oda-san... Ah... sorry, wrong number..." click... beep... beep... beep... beep... O: Uh... D: (Episode I) Odacchi, will you save meee?! This Yamada guy who lives next door looks like a fishman. And to prove it, he's got GILLS near his face... Ah, oooh, it's really cold all of a sudden... I wonder if I turned the air conditioner a little too high. No, it's bloodlust!! Fvwow. (lightsaber-igniting sound) to be continued... O: I won't save you. Volume 12, Chapter 105, Page 131 D: How far can Buggy separate himself? I'm so interested I've been growing okay hair (yosage) for 3 consecutive days. O: Buggy, eh? Well... Let's just say there's a cutoff point. If he's any further away from his parts, he loses control. But more importantly, since you're growing okay hair, why don't I nominate you for the "Okay Hair Contest" they were just talking about? Eh? D: Okay, here we go!! Start the SBS Corner!! O: Uhahahahaha!! Yaaaayyyyy!! I put this one up where it doesn't mean a damn thing!! Take THAT!! There have been a whole lot of letters like this lately. A whole lot. D: On page 79 of Volume 9, it says "koi (love)" and "sake (ale)", but it definitely wouldn't mean "koi (carp)" or "sake (salmon)", would it? Of course you wouldn't do that, sensei... By the way, what kind of fishmen are they? O: That topic's so old, I forgot all about it. Uhhhhh, well... next please... D: Hello!! This is a postcard to Oda-sensei. That's right... Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am "Timmy Maiko"! Does the word "Timmy" remind you of anything...? Yes... oh yes. "Timmy Ueda"! I am Ueda's younger sister. I owe my big brother for Volume 10. So I sent this postcard in to thank him... Hee(x2)! As his younger sister, I will end this before Oda-sensei can. Because I am a member of the SBS-Hijacking Group, after all. "THE SBS IS OVER!" O: GYAAAAAAAAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!! DAMN YOU TIMMY, DAMN YOUUUUUUU!! Volume 12, Chapter 106 through 108 No SBS